


Interrupted Sleep

by MsJuri



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Older, One-Shot, Post Reveal, Sex, Smut, miraculust, post dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJuri/pseuds/MsJuri
Summary: Adrien wakes up beside the girlfriend he shares his apartment with.  When he tries to snuggle in to go back to sleep, something else develops.





	Interrupted Sleep

Adrien stretched in his sleep, his arms tightening around the fair form spooned against him as his eyes blearily opened. Their room was dark, only the moon glow reaching through the sheer curtains to illuminate the slumbering form beside him. It wasn't even close to time for either of them to wake up yet, so Adrien settled in and attempted to go back to sleep. He placed a kiss on Marinette's bare shoulder. He loved when she wore these stringy little tank tops to bed. He loved it when she swiped his old t-shirts to use as nightshirts, too, but there was something about the casualness of their skin touching while they cuddled that he always looked forward to. Lucky for him, it was a hot summer night so they had both crawled into bed wearing as little as possible. Marinette had opted for a thin strapped tank and that cute pair of spotted panties that Adrien always liked so much. Adrien had forgone his usual sleep shirt altogether and was curled around his princess in just a pair of black boxers with a thin sheet draped over them both. His lips lingered on her skin a long moment, arms squeezing gently around her waist with affection as he carefully settled back in to sleep. His kiss must've made his sleeping beauty stirr, a soft sigh escaping her as she shifted in her drowsy state, hips pressing softly back against her boyfriend's. Adrien's eyes shot open as blood began to surge through his veins anew at the contact. No, no, no... He was going back to sleep. Back to sleep snuggled up with his precious princess. But maybe just a few more kisses, since he was awake. He pressed his lips against the back of her shoulder over and over, slowly climbing to her neck. He began to pull away to resettle on his pillow when a gentle hand reached back and pulled him in closer.

"Mmnnnm..." Marinette was no good at making words yet, but she tried her best to express her appreciation for the affection shown to her in more nonverbal means. Her fingers threaded into the messy mop of golden hair. Adrien had let it grow out recently, apparently trying on his supersona's hairstyle more full time. She pulled the retreating head back down to her neck, hips giving another appreciative shift backwards.

Adrien froze, guided easily by the whim of his drowsy goddess. If she wanted neck kisses, by god she was getting them. He returned his attention to her neck, nosing her hair aside to climb upward toward her ear, his hips giving a soft press back against hers.

Marinette shifted her head, arching up into the kisses as she used her hand in his hair to gently tug him where she wanted. A soft gasped escaped her, her eyes cracking open at last when she felt Adrien's latest development pressing against her rear. Color came to her cheeks as she began to comprehend the world around her to an extent, lips parting with a soft groan. "Nng... bad kitty..."

"S-sorry..." The noises she was making weren't exactly helping his situation. Shyly, he tried to pull away to collect himself, but the hand in his hair pulled him closer.

Marinette shifted and turned her head to look over her shoulder. She hadn't meant for him to retreat completely. She paused when their sleepy eyes locked, his an even more enchanting shade of green in the pale moonlight than during the day. 

He stared back at her, face tinted red with embarrassment as he struggled for what to say. He never managed anything before his angel pulled him in and pressed her lips firmly against his. Again and again, their lips crashed against each other like waves on a beach. Before he knew it their tongues were tangled together, struggling and straining to go deeper, but it was already a feat to meet lips at this angle. He continued, though, hungrily returning for kiss after kiss until her hand left his hair. Adrien wondered if that was her way of saying she was ready to roll back over and go to sleep, until that hand slid gracefully down the front of his boxers and... oh... oh, sweet miraculous... "M-Mari~..."

Marinette worked her hand up and down his rapidly growing erection, head tilting to kiss at his lower lip as he panted and groaned her name. It was impossible to resist Adrien when he started making all those needy noises. She shifted to her back and then rolled over to face him, her hand never leaving its prize. Her newly freed hand slid up his bare chest, traveling up to cup his cheek, caressing it gently before pulling him in for another kiss.

He surrendered to her, weak under her touch. He'd been completely unprepared for such an attack. She took his lips again and again, growing more forceful the more she woke up. Adrien's hands hesitantly found Marinette 's hips, caressing and gripping them gently. His fingers slipped under the waistband of her spotted panties in an absentminded search for her skin, and she immediately shifted her hips up in a silent signal that she wanted them removed. Adrien began to shimmy them slowly down, fingers gliding over the soft skin of her thighs as he did. He'd barely had time to consider how quickly this had developed from a few kisses on the shoulder before Marinette shifted their positions, pulling him overtop of her as she simultaneously yanked his boxers off. Marinette was deceptively strong. She could flip and toss Adrien any way she wanted him with minimal effort, despite their differences in size. It certainly helped that Adrien rarely had want to resist her. Marinette's arms slipped over Adrien's shoulders, crossing behind his head as she pulled him into kiss after kiss, body pressed and grinding hungrily against his. Adrien became lost in her touch, the way her fingers combed up through his hair and back down his neck, the way her leg rubbed against his as she hooked her knee over his hip, the delicate trail her fingertips traced down his spine juxtaposed with the rough grip of her flattened hand against his back whenever he pressed against her just right. He was inside her before he knew it. 

"Adrien~..." Marinette arched her back and gasped as if she hadn't been encouraging to this point all along. She pushed her hips needily against his, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, keeping her own elevated and against him. Superheroing had made her quite limber, which came in handy in a number of situations, sex included. She released her grip around his neck and let her shoulders press back against the bed as she used her heel against the small of Adrien's back to guide his pace as she panted beneath him.

"Oh, Mari..." Adrien groaned as he admired the way she looked beneath him. Absolutely beautiful, moonlight highlighting her hair strewn across the pillow, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. He could look at her all night. He stroked a hand lovingly down her waist.

Marinette drove herself against him with every motion, striving to take him in deeper each time. She'd woken up starving for Adrien's touch, and she intended to get her fill of it. The only problem was, she could feel him growing sentimental. His motions were slow and passionate, and she could practically hear the sonnet he was writing about her in his head. She loved his romantic side, especially the way he always held her like she was more precious than gold. But right now, she could go for something a little more... animalistic. "Ah~... Chat~..." She pressed her wrist against her forehead, casting a half-lidded gaze up at her boyfriend.

Adrien shivered. Oh, she knew better than to call on him like that during sex. His fingers pressed into her, clawing down her sides and gripping at her hips. He held her steady as he tried to keep his pace even.

She could feel him slipping. One more should do it. "Oh, please~..." Her other hand slipped down to grip at his hand on her hip. She made a point to gaze directly into his eyes, mouth lolling open with a groan, tongue peeking past her lips. "Chat Noir~..."

He groaned in response. "M'Lady..." The word was more of a growl. He grasped the wrist she held against her head like a fair damsel and pinned it against the bed above her.

Marinette moaned in excitement. "Chat... Chat... I need you." She felt the angle of their hips increase as he positioned himself further over her. She began to tremble in anticipation.

"Then have me..." He rested his weight against the pinned wrist he held captive and unleashed the beast she begged for. His hips hammered against hers, pace increasing with the force.

Marinette writhed beneath him, legs still locked secure around his waist. She panted encouragingly up at him, offering moans and groans of praise as she neared what she needed. His hand tightened its hold, his ring digging against her wrist. Her eyes fluttered back. Oh, he was doing beautifully. She arched her spine and threw her head back. "Oh, here kitty kitty kitty~..."

He slammed into her over and over, his free hand slipping up under her little tank top. Her body arched up into his touch. His hand climbed higher and higher up her side, the top rising with it until she was exposed beneath him, the soft glow of moonlight through rustling curtains falling on soft, perfectly shaped porcelain pillows. She shifted with a moan, forcing her breast into his hand as she bucked up against him. He responded with a squeeze, gently kneading the handful as he continued filling his lady's desires over and over again.

"Oh, Chat... Oh, Chat..." Her body throbbed more and more each time he buried himself in her. Her free hand clasped over the one on her chest as she strained and struggled for breath. Her legs tensed and tightened around him, squeezing his hips tight before releasing them all together with a throaty scream. "A-Adrien~!!"

Adrien released her breast and wrist to catch her hips, grinding against her throughout her climax. She never liked for him to stop right away. Her newly freed hands clawed at the sheets, grasping them tight as she continued to writhe and gasp for him. He shivered as he watched her. He didn't have much longer. He continued to plunge into her, slower now, but firm. He concentrated on depth, burying himself inside her as deep as her pulsing body would allow. His shoulders began to shake, eyes closing as he tried to steady himself. 

Marinette recognized the signs as she came down off her own high. She panted and released the fistfuls of sheets, trembling hands raising to cup and caress Adrien's face before drifting down to grip at his shoulders as she groaned praise at him. "Oh, Adrien~... My Knight... I love you... I love you so much..."

"Marinette..." He felt her fingers press against his muscles as they tensed. "Princess... I ..." He braced himself against her.

Marinette pulled herself up, arms looping around her boyfriend's neck as she pressed into a kiss. Adrien's arms wrapped tight around her, his lips pressing readily back until a wave of pleasure washed through him and made him go weak. Marinette caught him against her body as she had countless times before, both in the bedroom and on the battlefield. She took a moment to catch her breath before slowly shifting to ease him onto his back. His eyes remained closed, breath coming in shallow. Marinette rested a hand on his chest. His heart thumped hard against it. "Adrien?"

His eyes opened with a sharp breath in. He started to sit up, but Marinette 's gentle touch was enough to keep him down. "Mm, I love you, too..." He finished his earlier sentiment as he eased back into the pillow.

Marinette grinned, chuckling to herself as she moved to lay against him. Her hand trailed up to scratch lovingly under his chin. "That's my good kitty..." His head tilted back with a pleased purr and Marinette took the opportunity to nestle her head in the crook of his neck. He gave a contented sigh, arm wrapping around her and pulling her close. She curled against him, pulling the sheet back over them both with her arm draped across his chest. Soon a warm kiss was being pressed against her forehead.

"Love you, Princess."

She smiled and tilted her head up into the affection and nestled against him. "Love you, too, kitty cat." She gave him a squeeze. "Good 'knight', my Knight."

Her pun earned a smile and a soft pleased 'hmm' from her boyfriend. She smiled as well and closed her eyes with a soft sigh, as though she hadn't had any part in escalating their midnight rendezvous. "Now, get some sleep."


End file.
